1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of ice making; and more specifically, to sculptural ice displays.
2. Background
Water features such as ornamental fountains may be provided as dramatic focal points for sites such as hotels, amusement parks, and shopping centers. Such water features may provide a unique visual symbol that becomes associated with the site where they are located. It would be desirable to create a water feature that provides a striking and memorable appearance that is distinctly different from other water features for use as a unique visual symbol.